duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat King
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Young Simba - Banjo (Banjo the Woodpile Cat) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Treasure (Whisker Haven: Tales with the Palace Pets) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Alvin (Alvin & the Chipmunks) *Pumbaa - Yogi Bear (Hanna-Barbera) *Mufasa - O.G. Readmore (ABC Weekend Specials) *Sarabi - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Scar - Fat Cat (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shenzi - Sophie (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Banzai - Ferdinand (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Ed - Tabaqui (Mowgli's Brothers) *Rafiki - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Zazu - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) *Sarafina - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Hyenas - Various Villains Dog *Mouse - Rat Jasmine (Aladdin; TV Series: Do the Rat Thing) *Groundhog - Pikachu (Pokemon; 1997) *Chameleon - Liz (The Magic School Bus) *Wildebeest - themselves *Vultures/Buzzards - Crows (Ultra Nyan 2: The Great Happy Operation) *Beetle - Zipper (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) Chapters: *The Cat King Part 1 - "Circle of Life" *The Cat King Part 2 - Fat Cat *The Cat King Part 3 - Banjo's First Day *The Cat King Part 4 - (A) Banjo's Pouncing Lesson *The Cat King Part 4 - (B) "The Morning Report" *The Cat King Part 5 - Fat Cat and Banjo's Conversation *The Cat King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Cat King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Cat King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Cat King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Readmore's Death/Banjo's Exile *The Cat King Part 10 - Fat Cat Takes Over Pride Rock *The Cat King Part 11 - Meet Alvin and Yogi *The Cat King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Cat King Part 13 - Fat Cat in Command *The Cat King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Cat King Part 15 - Duchess Chased Yogi/The Reunion *The Cat King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Cat King Part 17 - O'Malley and Duchess' Argument *The Cat King Part 18 - Mars' Wisdom/O'Malley's Destiny *The Cat King Part 19 - O'Malley's Return/Alvin and Yogi's Distraction *The Cat King Part 20 - O'Malley Confronts Fat Cat/O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Cat King Part 21 - O'Malley VS. Fat Cat/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Cat King Part 22 - End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Trivia: Cast Gallery: Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Baby Simba banjo-banjo-the-woodpile-cat-74.1.jpg|Banjo as Young Simba thomas-omalley-aristocats-28.1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba Treasure in Whisker Haven.jpg|Treasure as Young Nala Duchess-aristocats-3.2.jpg|Duchess as Adult Nala Alvin Seville in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue.jpg|Alvin Seville as Timon Yogi Bear in Fender Bender 500.jpg|Yogi Bear as Pumbaa O.G. Readmore.jpg|O.G. Readmore as Mufasa Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Sarabi Fat Cat in Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers.jpg|Fat Cat as Scar Sophie in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Sophie as Shenzi Ferdinand in Tom and Jerry The Movie.jpg|Ferdinand as Banzai Marsupilami in Marsupilami.jpg|Marsupilami as Rafiki Toodles Galore.jpg|Toodles Galore as Sarfina Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator Spoof Category:Duchess Productions